An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), commonly known as a drone, is an aircraft without a human pilot aboard. The size of drones may range from small hobby scale size suitable for close range operation proximate a user to large scale systems capable of hauling payloads over many miles. Drones may be used to provide services, perform military operations to reduce risk to human pilots, as entertainment, or the like.